


Begin Again

by Lizzallen



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: fic exchange 2014, tuc, underland chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzallen/pseuds/Lizzallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor may not be sure that seeing his friends again is a good idea, after all, they probably wouldn’t even recognize him -but that doesn’t mean Larry and Angelina don’t miss him terribly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelina

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the-code-room for the TUC 2014 fic exchange! Happy holidays, I really hope you (and all the others in the fandom) enjoy (:  
> -run like the river  
> Prompt:  
> #2: “Gregor may not be sure that seeing his friends again is a good idea, after all, they probably wouldn’t even recognize him -but that doesn’t mean Larry and Angelina don’t miss him terribly! Come up with a scenario in which the three meet up again and try to act like nothing has changed. (but we all know that’s not going to work out) You choose the place, whether it be someone’s apartment, a public place in New York, whatever. Potentially even in Virginia somewhere. Any amount of time can have passed since the events of Code of Claw. Also if reasonable include all of their POV’s.”

When I got the call, I couldn’t believe it at first. 

“Angelina?” 

It was Gregor.

I freaked out at first of course. I just...couldn’t believe it! All we were told is he was sick and he wasn’t coming back to school. When Larry and I tried to visit his apartment, their neighbor said he wouldn’t see anyone. We thought he had died or something, but there we were having a phone call. 

“Hey! Gregor!” 

“Hey! Do you want to hang out this weekend with Larry and I? In Central Park?” 

“Yes of course!” 

“Cool, see you then.” 

And that was that. He called me again later and we set a date and a time and a place. Saturday at noon by the lake. All week I buzzed with excitement. Larry and I sat alone at our lunch table in silence for once, pondering why he finally contacted us after over a year and a half. We didn’t discuss it, but I felt like we both agreed that something was different somehow. Different with Gregor, with his voice over the phone.

Saturday rolled around and Larry and I met up to walk to the park together. I think we both felt like we needed to be together when we met Gregor again. I think we were both just a little bit afraid. 

When we saw him, I was struck with how normal he looked. There was Gregor, same messy hair, same brown eyes, same gangly body. Larry and I both hesitated a moment, our breath held in suspense. Then he turned and saw us and smiled. I smiled back and moved towards him, Larry in tow. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asked. More than a year, and all we get is a what’s up. 

“Not much, man. Good to see you!” Then they gave each other a little half hug like they hadn’t seen each other since school let out last week. I just smiled. 

We stood around another moment more, awkwardly afraid to say anything. Then Gregor said “Uh do you guys want to get hot dogs or something?” and flashed another smile. I nodded and our trio began to move. 

“So, summer break huh? So glad!” Larry said with a light laugh to try and break the silence. “Have any plans?” The question was obviously directed at Gregor. 

“Oh uh, I don’t know. My parents are talking about moving to Virginia but we don’t know. Um I’m actually homeschooled now, so yeah.” And the conversation died there. Larry and I shared a look, and we silently acknowledged the questions itching at our brains. 

“Your parents?” I asked. “Your dad...is he…?” I let it hang there. 

Gregor looked a little startled, but it was fleeting and I almost missed it. “Oh yeah! He uh he came back. Actually. Um it’s really great.” I couldn’t name what it was but Gregor just seemed so off, almost unstable. I noticed now how hollow his eyes seemed, and the bags under them. I noticed the long sleeves and pants despite the fact that it was June. I was so confused. 

“That’s great!” Larry said and gave Gregor a pat on the back, which made him jump. Larry then backed up, surprised. “Are you ok?” 

“Oh yeah I’m just a little jumpy.” He offered no explanation as to why. Larry gave a confused smile, and looked away. Soon we approached a cart selling hot dogs and bought one each, then found a bench to set on. 

“So are you coming back to school to start high school next year? If you don’t move to Virginia.” I added. 

Gregor gave a sigh. “I don’t know. I want to, but I don’t want to. I’ve...been through a lot while I was uh sick.” When he spoke he spoke slowly, his words were guarded. He was obviously hiding something but what and why we didn’t know. 

“Well I hope you can come back. Larry and I have really missed you!” That was a genuine statement. Everything just seemed to be missing a piece without Gregor around, but now that he’s back it seems like the piece we were missing was returned with one that’s the wrong shape. Larry added some enthusiastic comment to mine and Gregor looked sad. 

More short conversation ensued, and eventually we did fall into a comfortable motion. It became clear that Gregor wouldn’t give us any specific answers, only vague notions and guarded words. When I spied a strange mark on his arm when one of his sleeves accidently rolled up a bit, he looked panicked and mumbled something about an accident. I dropped the issue and furrowed my brow, trying to unwrap this enigma that used to be our best friend. Larry and I exchanged more than a few questioning looks, but otherwise remained silent. As much as the three of us wanted it to feel like just another afternoon in central park, it was clear that we would never have that again. 

As dusk settled in we found ourselves walking down a winding path through rows of trees. The sunlight filtering through the leaves was pretty, and the constant hum of the city was reassuring. We walked in silence, no one quite looking at anyone else. Our minds were all clearly elsewhere. 

We happened on a playground that was nearly empty due to the fading light. Larry smiled and said “Let’s go swing!” with a laugh. Gregor laughed, he actually laughed, and I realized he hadn’t done that all day. I smiled and followed them to the swing set. It was the standard rusty chains and plastic seats and it was just a little too short for us but we managed. We had contests to see who could swing the highest and we laughed for a while. It was nice, and for a while it really was just another afternoon in the park. 

For a while. 

Then all of a sudden Gregor seemed to freak out. One minute we were having fun, then the next he suddenly bolted forward from the swing and fell from the highest point that it could go. He cried out as he fell, it almost sounded like he said ‘Ares.’ Then he landed in a roll and stumbled up, shaking. Larry jumped off after him and followed. 

“Hey! Hey! Gregor!” He said, and grabbed his shoulder and shook him a bit. Then Gregor spun around and took an aggressive stance. I noticed his hand go to his hip, and his eyes were wild. He looked so afraid and so sad I didn’t know what to do. 

“Gregor” I said, quietly. I slowly moved towards him. He shook so hard I could see it. “Gregor it’s ok.” I said. I saw him relax, he seemed to become aware of where he was. 

“Larry, I-I’m sorry.” 

“Gregor it’s ok.” I said again, before Larry had a chance to speak. Gregor looked like he was about to break down right there. Cautiously I put my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s ok, Gregor. We’re here. We’re your friends.” Tremors wracked his shoulders, and he used one arm to hug me back. 

“I’m sorry.” he said again. “I thought I was ready but I-” he stopped there, I think he started to cry but I couldn’t tell. I locked eyes with Larry and we silently agreed on something. We needed to know what really happened over the last year. No matter how long it has been, Gregor was still our best friend, and we were here for him. 

I let him go slowly and backed up just enough so I could force him to look me in the eye. “Gregor, please, what really happened to you? We want to help.” I held my breath. 

He made a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. “I don’t think you could help me.” 

“Please, I think we could.” I was begging him. 

He sighed and walked over and sat on the swing. He put his head in his hands then took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves. My breath caught in my throat and Larry and I both stared, dumbstruck at his arms. They were a mass of twisted, overlapping scar tissue. I looked from his arms to his face and back again. He had sort of a sick, tired grin on his face. 

“This isn’t even the best of it guys. You should see the ones from the Bane.” he gave a shaky laugh and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Christ, Gregor, what happened? You get in a fight with a bear or something? Or, like, ten bears?” Larry asked. 

“Something like that. You guys should sit, this is going to be a long story.” We looked at each other then sat on both sides of Gregor, totally attentive and unable to look away from his marred arms. 

He looked up wistfully. “You see, it all started the day I fell down my laundry vent with Boots…”


	2. Larry

Angie and I didn’t believe him at first. I mean, giant bats and a war on rats, it all sounds a little ridiculous. But as he talked and talked about this stupid story, it seemed more and more real. The look on his face didn’t help, Gregor looked like he just stepped out of a nightmare. All of this along with; the scars on his arms, the old polaroid photo he showed us, and the big, smooth claw hanging on a necklace, were all very persuasive. Yet, I still couldn’t quite wrap my mind around it all. A whole underground world miles under where I sat on that playground. With the stuff that Gregor told us that afternoon, it was no wonder he looked dead inside. 

After he finished talking, the three of us just sat in Central Park for a long time. 

“Damn.” was all I could say after I felt that we had sat for long enough. Gregor just laughed really really hard. 

“So...do you guys believe me?” he asked us. 

“I do, and if I’m being pranked then this is the best prank I have ever been witnessed to and I am honored.” I watched him absentmindedly grab the claw on the string as he nodded. The claw was as big as his hand, round, and incredibly smooth. 

“That all sounds really awful.” Angie said. “I’m so sorry.” She looked down at her hands in her lap. 

“It was really awful, but nothing for you to be sorry about. I’ve worked things out over the last year and things are...better. Not ok but better.” 

“So is that why you’ve been avoiding us? And school?” I asked. “I mean, I understand, thats some messed up stuff.” I added when he looked hurt. 

“Yeah. I just couldn’t be around people and things, I was still too jumpy. I’m still too jumpy I guess.” 

“So are you coming back to school?” Angie asked. 

“I don’t know. I mean my grandma’s still in the hospital, but she’s not doing well. So I don’t know if we’ll move soon, or if I’ll be ready to go back. I don’t know what’ll happen.” 

“Well I’m glad you called. And talked to us.” she said. 

“Hey me too.” I added. “Angie and I got your back, it may have been a while but we’re still all friends.” I added an encouraging smile for good measure. 

“Thanks.” Gregor said, and smiled back. Angie then checked her phone and jumped up.

“Well my mom’s probably about ready to kill me! I need to get home!” Gregor and I stood up after her. 

“Well, we should probably all get home. It’s pretty late.” Gregor said and stretched. “Do you guys want to meet up again tomorrow, or…” I think he meant to imply ‘or do you think I’m a complete nutjob and you don’t want to see me again.’ 

“I’m up for it.” I offered. To be honest, I found the fact that my best friend was a sword-wielding rat-killing prophecy-fulfilling hero kind of cool. Just a little. 

“Um I’ll see but no promises. I’m supposed to go shopping with my mom tomorrow.” Angie said and checked her phone again. 

“Oh hey! Let me give you guys my number! I have cell phone now for just in case. I got it a while ago.” He rattled off a number which and Angie and I saved, then we all started home. Angie and I parted ways at fifth avenue, and as I walked alone the last few blocks Gregors story just kept through my head again and again. That night I learned that epic battles really left you with crippling anxiety and dead friends.


	3. Gregor

I started school again that year, and I successfully made it through the year with little trouble. Little trouble meant no visits to the nurse and only one fight, so I’d say that was pretty good. It took a lot of convincing for my mom to let me back in the school system, but I won eventually. 

Larry and Angelina remained my only friends, and the only reason I made it through the year. There was one time when I fell into my rager state and didn’t even notice it. Larry pulled me out of it just in time though, so no one got hurt. Then, that summer, I got to do something I had been waiting to do since the night we returned to the Overland. I was allowed to go back to the Underland. 

It turns out that Mrs. Cormaci thought it would be good for me, and she spent a long time convincing my mom to let me go. When I thanked her for this, she just told me she didn’t know what I was talking about and sent me home with a casserole and a wink. 

Getting to go back to the Underland was great. I got to hang out with Luxa and Howard and Temp and all of my Underland friends. I was even glad to see Ripred.   
One month later, Angelina and Larry and I were sitting in our usual place in central park when a crawler, the small kind, came up to me with a note tied to its shell. I think they were a little weirded out when I thanked the crawler, and I asked if he could tell them to send a second bat. Then the crawler scuttled off and three days later we were sitting again in central park when I got up. 

“So do you guys want to come with me?” I asked. Angie stopped picking the grass and looked up at me. 

“Where to?” she asked, squinting against the sunlight. 

“To the Underland” I said with a grin.


End file.
